Rivales
by Eleg080
Summary: Où comment une bagarre entre deux femmes ce termine en beautée.


Axel arriva vers eux essoufflés, l'air ravis.

« Une bagarre les mecs, une vrai bagarres de nanas c'est génial ! »

Et il repartit en courant de là où il venais. Daryl Glenn et Rick se regardèrent d'un air perplexe et le suivirent en trottinant. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour de la prison ou Carol faisait face à Andréa, les deux se battaient comme des chiffonnières, a coup de cris, de tirage de cheveux et de claques. Axel s'extasiait.

« Va-y Carol ! »

Daryl le regarda.

« La ferme moustache... »

Et il se dirigea vers les deux femmes, accompagné par Rick, dans l'intention de les séparer.

Rick les interpella.

« Hey hey qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Carol ! Andréa ! »

Elles ne répondirent pas et continuèrent à se pousser. Andréa gifla Carol assez violemment. Daryl agrippa la blonde par le bras et l'empêcha de se jeter sur Carol.  
Rick cria « STOP ! » Mais Carol ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se jeta sur Andréa et eut le temps de lui décrocher un coup de poing mémorable avant que Rick ne l'arrête.

« Vous aller m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! MAINTENANT ! »

Le shérif cramponnait Carol par les deux bras et Andréa été maintenue par Daryl.  
Aucune des deux ne répondit et Carol se débattit dans les bras de Rick.

Elle siffla. « Lâche moi ! »

« Je te libère à la condition que tu te tiennes tranquilles, il y a assez de dangers comme ça sans qu'on ne puisse même plus être en sécurité ici ! »

Carol hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres, elle regarda Andréa qui avait toujours les mains de Daryl poser sur ses bras, et elle, ne se débattait pas. Elle avait une belle marque sur la joue du coup-de-poing de Carol.

« C'est bon tout va bien, j'ai fini ici. »

Carol poussa violemment les mains de Rick et fit demi-tour vers la prison.

André cria : « Alors ça y est t'abandonnes ? »

Carol stoppa net, serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, n'accorda pas un regard en arrière et continua son chemin.

Daryl regardait Carol s'éloigner, il devait allez voir comment elle allait, mais avant ...

Il retourna Andréa vers lui, et la secoua légèrement par les coudes. Elle le regardait en souriant.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui c'est passé, grouilles toi et parles. »

Andréa effaça son sourire.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander toi-même si tu t'y intéresses ? »

Il la poussa en arrière et pris le chemin de la prison.

Axel l'interpella.

« Hey tu crois qu'il y a moyen d'installer des bains de boue ? Pour la prochaine fois, on sait jamais. »

Daryl retint son poing d'atterrir sur sa face moustachue, il y avait eu assez de bagarres pour aujourd'hui et il avait à faire ailleurs.

Il trouva Carol assise sur le lit inférieur dans sa cellule. Elle fixait ses poings en silence.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Laisse-moi Daryl, je voudrais être seule ... S'il te plaît. »

Sa voix loin de rassurer Daryl l'inquiéta un peu plus. Elle avait parlé comme quelqu'un qui été vidé, vidé d'espoir, d'énergie.  
Il s'avança quand même dans la cellule malgré la demande de Carol et vint s'accroupir face a elle. Elle ne leva pas la tête pour le regarder. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

« Savoir comment tu vas »

« Je vais bien, part maintenant ... Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils été emplis de larmes. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi. »

Daryl fut troublé de la voir ainsi, mais il ne bougea pas, elle avait besoin de tout sauf d'être seule ce soir, il en été persuadé. «Tu te souviens ce soir-là, quand tu m'a dit de ne pas m'isoler ? C'est mon tour de te le demander ce soir. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il posa ses doigts doucement sur la plaie de sa bouche, sur laquelle avait couler un peu de sang.

« On devrait nettoyez ça. »

« Je peux le faire. »

« Je le sais. »

Carol été la plus douée d'eux tous concernant les soins en cas de blessures, mais ce soir il voulait prendre soin d'elle, il voulait retourner ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

« Tu as une trousse de secours ? »

Elle soupira, il avait visiblement décidé de ne pas l'écouter.

« Sur la couchette supérieure ... Dans la boite jaune. »

Il hocha la tête, ce mi-debout, et trouva ce dont elle parlait.  
Il s'assit prés d'elle sur le lit et ouvrit la boite sur ses genoux, il y avait une foule de boites, de pansements, de cachets. Il regarda tout ça d'un air perdu.

« Je suis censé commencer par quoi ? »

Malgré la situation Carol laissa échapper un léger sourire. Elle désigna la petite bouteille transparente au dessus de la boite.

« Le désinfectant. »

Il prit la bouteille en versa un peu sur du coton et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie.

« Sa pique ? »

« À peine ... Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

S'il releva le sarcasme dans sa voix, il ne le fit pas remarquer.  
Il posa le coton imbibé de sang et recommença avec un propre, la plaie ne saignait déjà plus c'était heureusement superficiel.

« Voila ... Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Carol hocha la tête, rangea le matériel dans la boite, et se leva pour remettre la trousse de secours où elle se trouvait.  
Daryl ce leva aussi et prit le menton de Carol dans ses doigts.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé maintenant ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de te battre ainsi. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ! Je suis trop vieille pour me battre, c'est ça ? Trop vieille pour ... »

« Trop vieille pour quoi ? »

Elle baissa les épaules et soupira.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Daryl s'il te plaît. Ne me force pas. »

« Bien. »

Il y eut un grand silence que personne n'osais couper.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais me reposer. »

« Comme tu voudras. Il faut que je ferme ta cellule à clef où tu va te retenir d'aller égorgé Andréa pendant son sommeil ? »

Cette simple phrase qui été une plaisanterie suffit à rallumer la colère dans les yeux de Carol et elle se mit a lui hurler dessus.

« Puisque tu t'inquiètes tant pour elle pourquoi ne pas, tu pas la soigner elle plutôt ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la questionner ELLE Je suis sure qu'elle a un tas de choses se te dire elle ! »

« Hey là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bordel ?! Pourquoi tu me parles d'Andréa , rien à foutre de ce qu'elle a a me dire, je veut TA version ! »  
Cette fois-ci Carol ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Elles se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher.

« Daryl laisse moi, je t'en supplie laisse moi seule. »

Ses paroles contredisaient ses actes vu la façon dont elle se mit contre lui alors qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Il n'approuvait pas cette bagarre, mais si c'était Andréa qui avait mis Carol dans un tel état alors il aurait bien envie d'aller s'en mêler lui aussi.  
Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors que Carol versait son chagrin contre lui, alors il descendit ses mains, des ses épaules a sa taille, et la maintenue contre lui jusqu'à elle n'en ressente plus le besoin. Mais pour la consoler vraiment, il lui fallait connaître la raison de ses pleurs.

« Carol ... Parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'Andréa t'a fait ? »

Elle renifla contre sa chemise.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

Il attendit la suite.

« Andréa me parlait de sa relation avec Shane ... Elle me disait qu'à l 'époque ... c'était lui le plus attirant d'entre vous. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient couché ensembles. Et elle m'a demandé si moi, il y avait quelqu'un qui m'attirait ... J'ai répondu non, mais elle ne m'a pas lâché ... Elle m'a tiré les vers du nez et quand je lui ai enfin dit ... Que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un ici ... Elle m'a rit au nez en me disant qu'effectivement, elle avait remarqué que ... Cet homme ... Été aussi à son goût. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais faire une compétition avec elle, j'ai répondu non, et elle m'a dit des choses très blessantes ... Que j'étais trop vieille pour avoir le béguin, que cet homme ne voudrait jamais de moi ... Qu'elle avait de plus gros « avantages ». ...

Daryl se raidit à l'évocation de l'homme dont Carol parlait, alors que lui avait enfuit ses sentiments pour elle au plus profond, elle été tombée amoureuse d'un autre. Il été déçu et en colère, surtout, contre lui même.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Daryl ? Tu ne vas pas rire. »

Il secoua la tête à la négative.

« Cet homme ... C'est toi. »

Daryl crut que son cœur faisait des bonds.

Carol se sentait vraiment mal, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle se sentait comme une stupide adolescente amoureuse, les paroles d'Andréa l'avaient vraiment touchée, c'était douloureux. Et la réaction de Daryl n'allait pas pour la rassurer. Sa poigne sur sa taille, c'était resserré, mais ce n'était pas bon signe, il été raide ... Et silencieux.  
Elle voulut s'écarter de lui, mais sa poigne été trop forte.

« Daryl, je ne te demande rien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu peux me lâcher. »

C'était un conflit intérieur que vivait Daryl, il voulait vraiment être avec elle, mais il été beaucoup trop inexpérimenté, il ne connaissait rien à cette merde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou devait dire.  
Quand Carol essaye de se dégager, il la resserra un peu plus fort.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser raté, ses lèvres atterrissant au coin de la bouche de Carol, pendant un demi-tiers de secondes. Carol sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il l'avait embrassé, du moins il l'avait voulu. Elle leva son visage un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, si doucement qu'elles se frôlèrent juste. Daryl passa une main dans les cheveux de Carol et l'autre toujours posée sur sa taille, la pressant un peu plus contre-t-elle. Le baiser fut intense, long, et doux.

Carol s'éloigna essoufflée.

« Daryl, je dois savoir. »

Il l'embrassa encore. Et dit d'un ton impatient. « Quoi encore ? »

« Tu ne ressens rien pour Andréa ? »

Toujours en l'embrassant, il murmura entre deux baisers, « rien à foutre d'Andréa. Embrasse-moi. »

Carol échappa un petit rire et lui obéit.

Le baiser s'intensifier, les corps s'échauffaient. Il sentait monter en lui cette brûlure dans le bas-ventre ... Daryl stoppa. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, pas ce soir, Carol été une dame, une dame qui se respectait.

« Carol Stop ... On a le temps. »

Ce fut le tour de Carol de râler. « Rien à foutre du temps, ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Comme elle ne le lâchait pas, il rit contre sa bouche.

« C'est vrai que se battre ainsi ce n'est déjà pas digne d'une dame, et je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de la manière dont tu te bats. »

« J'ai un bon exemple à mes côtés. »

Ni une ni deux, Daryl fondit sur elle et ils commencèrent ainsi une danse sensuelle qui allait durer des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, ils s'endorment collés l'un à l'autre leurs membres entrelacés.

Ce soir la quand Andréa passa devant la cellule de Carol pour aller dans la sienne, elle les vits dormant ensemble et rigola légèrement. « Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire » ce dit-elle en touchant son œil qui été déja beaucoup gonflé. 


End file.
